<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Watch me" - supercorp + alex and sam by luversd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702503">"Watch me" - supercorp + alex and sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd'>luversd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flirting, Party, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena, Alex and Sam are at a party and play truth or dare. When a blonde stranger (who happens to be Alex's sister) catches Sam's attention, she dares Lena to pick her up much to Alex's dismay.</p><p>AU uni</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Watch me" - supercorp + alex and sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Almost December but Fictober is still alive (and unfinished oops).<br/>All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was loud and the lights were dimmed. Still, Lena Luthor and her friends had managed to find a spot where they could talk to each other without it turning into a screaming contest. The random party they had crashed wasn't lame per se, but it wasn't very entertaining either. That's why the three women found themselves people watching as they hang around the edges of the room, and after a couple of drinks, observing turned into playing truth or dare.</p><p>'Lena, truth or dare?'</p><p>'Dare.'</p><p>'Alright.' Sam looked around the crowded room until something - or someone - caught her eye. 'Who's that?' She nodded towards a cute blonde she had never seen on campus before.</p><p>Alex followed her gaze and chuckled. 'Oh, that's my sister, Kara. She's a freshman.' When she realised what Sam was thinking, she narrowed her eyes at her. 'Hey, no. Hands of my sister, you perv.'</p><p>Sam laughed at her protectiveness. 'Scout's honour,' she promised and Alex visibly relaxed until she spoke up again. 'Lena, I dare you to pick up that cute blonde, and keep in mind, that's Alex's sister so you'll have to face her wrath one day or another.'</p><p>'Sam,' Alex whined. While she had nothing against dating Lena Luthor, they were talking about her (not so) baby sister.</p><p>Sam smirked. 'Relax, Alex. You know Lena wouldn't dare flirt with your sister.'</p><p>The Luthor raised an eyebrow at the challenge and glanced at the stranger. Admittedly, the blonde was really beautiful and she radiated happiness; Lena wanted to get to know her. She returned her attention to her friends and said, 'watch me.' She pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against and slowly approached the blonde, the grin on Sam's face going unnoticed by her.</p><p>While it had started out as a dare, this was more than about proving her friends wrong. There was something magnetic about Kara's entire being that pulled Lena towards her. As she approached the blonde, it suddenly occurred to her that picking up a woman implied striking up a conversation with her, and that called for a proper greeting, one that said 'hey, you look friendly and I wanted to get to know you but you're also really beautiful so I'm hoping we can be more than friends (but if you're not into that, that's cool)'. She scanned through her repertoire of pick-up lines, and by God did she have no game. It wasn't like she was bad at flirting - on the contrary, she was an expert - but she usually wasn't the one to make the first move, not because she had some kind of rule or principles, but because she had never met someone she felt she needed to get to know better - until now.</p><p>Even in her distracted state, Lena caught the moment when Kara's friend stepped away - probably to get himself a drink - and left the blonde on her own. This was the opening Lena had been waiting for and as she closed the distance between them, she let go of her fears and doubts. At least whatever she said couldn't be lamer than the cheesy pick-up lines stored in her brain, right?</p><p>She walked up to the younger woman and said, 'hey, ... there.' So, apparently she <em>could</em> sink lower into the pits of unoriginality and shame.</p><p>The blonde stared at her with an amused expression. 'Do people usually fall for that?'</p><p>Lena offered an embarrassed smile. 'It was either that or, 'is your father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth'.'</p><p>A pregnant pause fell over them until the blonde burst out into laugher. 'That's terrible, I love it. What else have you got?'</p><p>Spurred on by the enthusiastic reaction, Lena dug up her mental list of pick-up lines once more. 'Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?'</p><p>Kara laughed at that. 'I love dinosaurs, so that might've worked on me,' she kidded.</p><p>'Oh shit. Let me do that again,' Lena replied playfully as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.</p><p>The blonde chuckled. 'We're already talking,' she pointed out. 'Keep going.'</p><p>The Luthor bit her lip and smiled. This was going better than she had expected. 'Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?' She recited.</p><p>'Aw, that's actually kind of sweet,' Kara commented.</p><p>'Okay, this is the last one I can think of,' Lena warned. 'Is your dad a terrorist? Cause you're the bomb.'</p><p>The freshman raised an amused eyebrow. 'What's with the obsession with my dad?'</p><p>Lena raised her hands up defensively. 'Blame the internet. Besides that last one doesn't even make sense, your dad's a sweetheart.'</p><p>Kara tilted her head and stared at the other student with curiosity. 'You know my dad?'</p><p>Green eyes widened at the question. 'I know your <em>sister</em>,' she quickly corrected before things got too weird. 'And I met your dad like once, but I don't know him well. I mean I admire his work as a scientist, but we're not buddies or anything.' <em>Buddies</em>? Lena had seemingly lost control of her tongue and her filter had also apparently gone rogue. That was embarrassing enough on its own, but when she added the fact that she was trying to befriend the pretty lady in front of her and not scare her away, then it was absolutely mortifying.</p><p>While the Luthor's was trying not to die of shame, Kara's grin seemed to grow at the intensifying blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Lena cleared her throat hoping it would clear her mind as well and asked, 'what's so funny?'</p><p>The blonde chuckled at her nervous tone. 'I'm usually the one that rambles, it's fun to be on the receiving end for once. I have to say I never expected Lena Luthor to be a rambler,' she teased.</p><p>'I'm not,' Lena assured. 'I'm just-,' she trailed off. Uncensored due to the alcohol? She knew she had way too little to drink to be able to blame it on the intoxicant. It probably, most certainly had something to do with the smiling blonde who for some inexplicable reason was still talking to her.</p><p>'Drunk?' Kara supplied helpfully.</p><p>'Tipsy,' the Luthor corrected until her mind finally caught up with the conversation. 'Wait, how do you know my name?'</p><p>Now it was Kara's turn to hesitate. 'My friend is an engineer major and he's obsessed with you,' she admitted.</p><p>Lena smirked. 'Is that like that saying 'asking for a friend' where you are actually the friend? Because that would be a bit weird but I'd be flattered.'</p><p>The younger student laughed at that and shook her head. 'No, he's really a friend. He's a computational engineer, that's one of your million majors, right?'</p><p>An eyebrow raised, Lena studied the blonde. 'I feel like I'm a disadvantage here. You seem to have some knowledge about me while I didn't even catch your name.'</p><p>'I'm sure Alex has mentioned it before, although not always in a positive light I presume,' Kara replied with a chuckle.</p><p>'Fair enough, Kara Danvers,' Lena conceded.</p><p>'You know about my family,' the blonde pointed out, referring to both her sister and her father.</p><p>'So do you,' the Luthor countered.</p><p>'Right, your brother is ... something,' Kara commented, trying not to sound judgemental. She had a feeling the young woman had experienced enough of that to last a lifetime.</p><p>Lena laughed. 'That's a nice way to say he's a psychopath.'</p><p>'A genius psychopath,' Kara corrected because even though Lex's obsession with saving humanity with technology had led him astray, his brilliance was undeniable.</p><p>A look of surprise crossed the Luthor's face at the unexpected defence. Even she didn't make it a habit to point out her brother's more admirable qualities and they were family. 'Still a psychopath,' she remarked.</p><p>The blonde huffed and gave her a cheeky smile. 'Siblings, right?'</p><p>Lena laughed out loud. Alex Danvers was <em>not</em> psychopathic - on most days - but she appreciated the sentiment. 'They can be a hard pill to swallow sometimes,' she agreed lightheartedly. 'You still owe me one piece of information, Miss Danvers,' she reminded with a smirk.</p><p>Kara arched a curious brow and waited for a clarification.</p><p>'Your major, I still don't know what you're in here for?'</p><p>She chuckled. 'How about I give you my number instead and you give me a call tomorrow to find out?'</p><p>Too tongue-tied by the unexpectedly smooth flirtation, Lena relied on her body to speak for her. She reached into her jeans pocket and fished her phone out before handing it to the other woman.</p><p>'I have classes from 8 until 12 but after that I'm free,' Kara informed as she saved her number under a new contact.</p><p>'What makes you think I'm going to call?' Lena asked challengingly.</p><p>The freshman smiled. 'Just a feeling.'</p><p>If Lena called the next day at 7:30 am, it was only to prove that a) she wasn't a jackass who says they'll call and doesn't, and b) while Kara had probably expected her to call after 12:00 pm, she decided to do it <em>before</em> the blonde's classes started because she was full of surprises (and a tiny bit smitten). And if the Luthor got to hear Kara's raspy morning voice, then that was an added bonus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>